WWE Tough Enough 2011 Remix
by Rikki18
Summary: In a new version of the 2011 WWE Tough Enough, a 19yo named Rikki competes against 14 other contestants in order to win a WWE contract. Along the way, she meets the Superstars, makes friends, makes enemies, and falls in love. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: This story follows the life of Rikki Corvine (an OC character) during her time in the 2011 WWE Tough Enough competition. She will make friends and enemies throughout the story as well as meet some of the WWE Superstars (list of possible Superstars at the end of this chapter). The conversations and events that occurred may (and most likely will) be different from what happened in the actual show. Makes the story much more interesting. Below is a description of my character. **

Description of Rikki Corvine:

Age: 19

Birthday: October 8th

Hair/eye color: brown/brown

Height: 5'1"

Nickname on Tough Enough: Kid size

Favorite wrestling moves: hurricanrana, spear, modified whisper in the wind ending in split.

Favorite colors: red, green, blue, silver, and black.

Favorite wrestlers: Edge, Christian, Jeff Hardy, Matt and Nick Jackson, Lita, and CM Punk.

Friends on the show: Ivelisse, Andy Levine, and later Rima.

History in wrestling: started training at 16 the day after returning from the Olympics (gymnastics. Won 6 gold medals). Competed on first large scale match at 16 in Ring of Honor and beat AJ Styles in a street fight earning her respect from the other wrestlers there. Won her first Men's Intercontinental Championship 6 months later and a year later won the Women's Championship. She actually retained the titles for 2 (WC) and 3 (IC) years before having to relinquish the titles in order to compete in WWE Tough Enough.

**Am I Tough Enough?**

Sometimes I wonder whether or not I'm doing the right thing. Am I really ready for something like this? Should I wait a few years? Do I even belong here? My best friends would tell me that I have officially lost my mind if they were here with me. You see, my bff's Matt and Nick Jackson don't know that I'm even here. I wanted to tell them after I relinquished my titles last night at our Ring of Honor house show, but I didn't know how they would react. I've already gotten 12 texts from them asking me why I left ROH. They know how much I love it there, but I have to at least try and make it in the WWE. If I don't try now, I don't think I ever will. But, I'm sure I'll get a phone call from them in the coming week when they find out that I actually made it onto the show. What show am I talking about you may ask? Well, I auditioned and made it onto probably one of the toughest reality TV shows on the planet; WWE Tough Enough. If I'm good enough, I'll be able to spend 10-12 weeks training with some of the best wrestlers in the business and I may end up getting a WWE contract out of it. Talk about a dream come true.

But, I'm not the only one vying for that contract. There are 13 other people on the bus with me that want this just as much as I do. From what I could see when I first got on the bus that would take us to our new home, I was impressed and also a little disappointed by what I saw. The guys all looked great (I guess), but some of the women on the bus just didn't look tough enough to me. Four out of five of them (who I later found out were named Christina, Michelle, Ariane, and Rima) looked like they could barely take a suplex from a 5 year old let alone a professional wrestler. The only other woman on the bus that actually looked like she would do really well in the ring was Ivelisse. The second my eye caught hers I knew that she was just as disappointed in the women on the bus as I was. She must've been wondering if I would be just like the other women on the bus. My small size and child-like looks can be quite deceiving.

You see, I'm only 5'1" so I'm quite a bit smaller than the other women here. And with my long curly brown hair pulled back into a ponytail in order to keep it out of my brown eyes, I look more like a kid getting ready to start middle school than a wrestler. But, if you're crazy (or stupid) enough to underestimate me in the ring, well, you'll pay for it. I'm quite aggressive in the ring to the point where many female wrestlers hesitate to get in the ring with me (some of the guys do as well). That's quite an accomplishment considering how small I am. I think the only reason I can win against other female and male wrestlers is that I'm a high flyer. Wondering what that means? It means that I can pull off the same moves that guys like Jeff Hardy, Kofi Kingston, and Shannon Moore can. Just think of me as the girl version of them and you got me about right.

I was pulled out of my musings by the bus coming to a stop. As the bus driver announced that we were here, I looked out my window to an amazing sight. The house we would all be staying in was absolutely beautiful. The house was massive. You could probably fit my house in there about 5 times it was so big. The land around it was strange to me since I had never been to California. To me it looked like it was mostly desert with a few patches of grass in-between. Ever heard of real grass?

As everyone else practically ran off the bus, I took my time grabbing my stuff. _Would it really matter if I ran through the house?_ As I got off the bus, I saw who would be our trainers for the competition. Off to the side were Bill Demott, Booker T, and Trish Stratus. Bill looked like he wasn't pleased by what he saw in all of us (which really I couldn't blame him for that one since I kind of agreed), while Booker T and Trish had smiles on their faces. I must've been focusing on them too much since seemingly out of nowhere stood Stone Cold Steve Austin. Just like Bill, he looked like he wanted to kick all our asses.

"Welcome to WWE Tough Enough. The 14 of you have actually made it. Congratulations. Now comes the hard part. Every day we will have morning training where you will learn how to perfect your moves and improve your technique. And once a week, we will have an elimination. Depending on how you do will determine how long you stay in this competition. You don't impress us and you're gone. Understood?"

"Yes sir." _Who would disagree with the rattlesnake?_

"Good. Now get in the house, get changed, and be ready to show us what you got in the gym in 20 minutes." With that, Stone Cold and the other trainers left us to get situated in the house. I think all of us were pretty nervous about having to compete in front of real professional wrestlers. This kind of thing doesn't happen every day.

Since I was in the back of the group when Stone Cold was talking to us, I was the last one to enter the house and I'm kind of glad that I was. I thought the house was beautiful on the outside, but man was I wrong. Everything in the house was extravagant. I thought places only looked like this in expensive hotel rooms. _I'm definitely not eating anywhere but the kitchen_. The walls were a dark red color which considering it's one of my favorite colors just made me even happier. I figure I'll just look around the rest of the house after our time in the gym.

So, I started up the staircase in search of the girl's room. As I followed the sound of girly talking, I found the room. It was quite a nice room with cream colored walls, five beds, and a huge closet. I could definitely stay here. As I looked around at my roommates, I realized that I would be sharing a room with Ivelisse (which is great), but I'd also be sharing a room with Rima, Ariane, and Christina (not so great). Ivelisse looked about as happy as I was about Rima/Christina/Ariane being in our room. _Oh well._

Since Rima and Christina chose the beds closest to the window, I chose the bed closest to the door since I'd be getting up earlier than everyone anyway. As I set my bags down and started to pull out my black track pants and green gym tank top, Rima started talking to me.

"So, what's your name? My name's Rima Fakih and I'm the reigning Miss USA." Oh good God.

"Hi, I'm Rikki. Umm...if you don't mind me asking, why are you here at Tough Enough if you're the reigning Miss USA?" _How the hell did she get in would be a better question._

"Oh, I just love watching wrestling so I thought I'd try and wrestle myself. I think I've spend a grand total of two weeks in the ring, but it seems like a lot of fun."

"Are you sure you're ready enough for this though?"

"How hard could it be? I mean they teach you how to do everything so it can't be that hard. "

Ivelisse and I just looked at each other like she was off her rocker while she went back over next to Christina/Ariane and talked while getting dressed. Quietly as I was getting dressed, I whispered to Ivelisse "If she lasts a week I'll die of shock." We both laughed.

After everyone was dressed, we headed on over to the gym right next to our house. It was a pretty good size and had a real-sized ring right in the middle of the room with black mats surrounding it. In the ring stood our coaches for the next 3 months. I'm definitely starting to get nervous.

"Alright everyone. Today, we're going to see how good you are in the ring through some drills. When we call your name, get in the ring and run the ropes for Three Minutes of Hell. First up, Mickael."

As I watched everyone run the ropes, I realized that there are maybe 5 of us that would actually be good enough for the WWE. Those 5 are Martin, Andy, Ivelisse, Jeremiah, and myself. Poor Jeremiah ran so hard that he actually blew his false teeth out. It was funny and gross at the same time. Rima ended up making one huge mistake by trying to wear a pad on her hip while she ran. If she can't even run the ropes without a pad, how does she expect to run the ropes or compete in the ring? You can't wear one during a match. Eric could barely even last the three minutes and was probably running about a third the speed of everyone else. This guy has no stamina whatsoever. Finally, it was my turn to run. Running for three minutes is nothing to me. I run twelve miles every morning. I ran those ropes like they were the easiest thing in the world for me. Once my time was up, I could see a smile on Stone Cold's face. _That is so going to make my day_. Since I was the last one to run, Stone Cold had an announcement for all of us.

"Since few of you seem to have the drive and stamina to even run the ropes, we are going on a field trip. Maybe it'll motivate you. Get inside the house and change. We leave in ten minutes."

You could hear groans from some of the other contestants, but I was excited. I'd seen other reality shows like Ultimate Fighter and I couldn't wait to know where we'd be going with the coaches. I ran up the stairs and flung of my tank top and track pants and replaced it with a simple red t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and my favorite black converses. _What? He didn't say get dressed up and come downstairs._

I think I must be really excited because I was the first one outside waiting on the front steps. As everyone else joined me outside, one of the producer guys came up to us told us all to get in the van again. Yeah, we're back in the van (note the sarcasm).

As we rode through Simi Valley towards San Diego, I couldn't help but wonder where we were going. I'm not exactly a patient person and sitting in a van for 3 hours wasn't really helping any. Finally, we reached our destination; a huge arena. I couldn't see the name of it since the sign was visible only to the people on the opposite side of the van. As we pulled into the secret parking lot inside the arena, I could see one of the tech guys that worked here looking anxious and a little stressed out. His light brown hair was sticking up in random directions and he looked like he was constantly mumbling to himself.

After everyone had gotten off the bus, mumbling tech guy led us through the maze-like hallways towards the arena.

"Go straight through the curtain. Head for the ring."

That's as much as the guy ever said to us because before he had even finished, he was already heading back to the hallway we just left. _Talk about Mr. Personality._ As we walked through the curtain, we could see Stone Cold standing in the middle of the ring. While we all stood in front of the ring, Stone Cold began to speak.

"This is a WWE ring. In here, twice a week, WWE Superstars sweat, bleed, and compete in this ring for two reasons; one: to be the best wrestler in this business and two: to please the fans. If you can't imagine yourself facing off against the best in this business, you don't belong here. If you can't hear the fans chanting your name so loud that the roof shakes, you better grab your bags and head on home. Anyone can wish to be a WWE Superstar. It takes hard work, commitment, and sacrifice to make it in this business. You better be ready. Now, I didn't bring you all here to give a speech, let you watch the show, and speak to the other wrestlers that work here. You all are going to be doing the work. Over on that table, you'll see some jumpsuits. You will all be helping the staff to clean up the arena throughout the show and afterwards. Everyone helps out around here. Get to work."

Well…I wasn't expecting to be doing cleanup duty, but I'll survive. The other contestants looked pretty pissed though; especially Luke. _Must think that he's too good for this kind of work. What an ass_. Since I'm slightly OCD and I want to get a head start on the work, I figure I'll walk and put on the suit at the same time. I only remembered that I'm a total klutz outside of the ring when I ran right into a wall while trying to zip up my jumpsuit. _What the hell? Oh…Wait. That's not a wall._

"You alright there shortie?"

End of chapter one.

**I know, I know. Really short chapter, but I'm getting tired and I really wanted to submit this new story tonight (or morning?). I hope you guys like this so far. The next chapter will be much better and will have more conversations in it. I really just wanted to get this first chapter done so I could really get into the story. If you're wondering which Superstars will appear soon (or somewhat soon) in this story, I will have CM Punk, Edge (before retirement), Christian, Kelly Kelly, Beth Phoenix, Natalya, John Cena, Undertaker, HHH, the Hardy's (will become clear why in much later chapters), and possibly Zach Ryder/Dolph Ziggler (haven't quite made up my mind about those two yet). So, if you guys are patient, you'll get to read about all of them soon enough (possibly a few of them in the next chapter). Please review! **

_**Next Chapter: Rikki meets a few of the wrestlers and works backstage at Smackdown. Is love in the air already? Or is it more like hate? Also, someone gets eliminated and a few fights may break out. Should be interesting.**_

_**~Rikki **_


	2. Authors Note and Poll

**Authors Note:**

**Hey Everyone. Since I've gotten so many hits in less than 24 hours since I posted this story, I figure I'll start on the next chapter right now. And since I'm a Libra and I have issues making decisions, I figure I'll let you guys help me choose which WWE Superstar you want to see in the next chapter. So, for chapter two, here's the poll:**

Who do you want to see in the next chapter?

A: Edge

B: Christian

C: Undertaker

D: Beth Phoenix

E: Or a combination of whomever you want (ex: Edge and Christian)

**The poll should be on my personal account page, but if it isn't then just leave your answers on the review page and I'll add them into the next chapter (If I get enough responses in time). Laters.**

**~Rikki18**


	3. Run In With An Annoying Superstar

**WWE Tough Enough 2011 Remix Chapter 2:**

**Hey everyone! I just want to thank everyone for reading my story. Thanks for the review Danni! Since I didn't get any responses to my poll, I decided on the superstar. The chapter's short, but I hope you all like it. Enjoy!**

_Previously:_

_Since I'm slightly OCD and I want to get a head start on the work, I figure I'll walk and put on a suit at the same time. I only remembered that I'm a total klutz outside of the ring when I ran right into a wall while trying to zip up my jumpsuit. What the hell? Oh…Wait. That's not a wall._

"_You alright there shortie?"_

**Chapter 2**

I look up to see what (or who) I walked into and at all I see are black boots with green stripes outlined in white on them. As my eyes travel farther north, I see the infamous "Best In The World" shirt and I know exactly who it is. I just pray I don't act like an idiot in front of him.

"H-hi. Yeah, I-I'm ok." Aw crap. Guess I'm going to act like an idiot in front of him. I'm not surprised. Wait a minute. Did he just call me shortie?

**CM Punk's POV:**

_How many times must I tell Beth that we're over? Having to keep checking my cell every five seconds is really starting to piss me…_"Oof"

What the? As I look down, I can see a girl that looks like she just started high school staring at me with a dumbstruck look on her girl has long dark brown curly hair with bright brown eyes. Considering my chin didn't even hit her forehead during our mild collision, I'm guessing she's around five feet tall. _Oh, she's definitely checking me out though. Hell, I'm not complaining._

"You alright there shortie?"

As her eyes slowly traveled up to my face, I could tell I was making her nervous. Good thing she didn't run into Taker. He'd scare her half to death.

"H-Hi. Yeah. I-I'm ok."

How cute. I can't help but smirk at her. Wish she was older. No need to scare her by trying to hit on her or anything. I stuck out my hand, ready to help the poor girl up. She kind of stared at my hand like it was the strangest thing she'd ever seen. I guess she's not around a lot of guys who have tattoos on their hands. She slowly reached out and grabbed my hand. As I pulled her up, she muttered a quiet "Thanks" and started to straighten out her jumpsuit. Wait…jumpsuit?

"Uh…aren't you a little young to be working here?"

Aw crap. I shouldn't have said that. She looks really pissed.

**Rikki's POV:**

"Excuse me? How old do you think I am?" I hate when people say stuff like that. I know I look young but come on.

"I don't know. You look like your 13, but you're glaring at me like you're 16. Am I even close? Oh. Apparently not." I guess the glare I'm sending him pretty much answered his question.

"I'm 19 thank you very much. And no, I don't really work here. I'm one of the contestants in Tough Enough and I have to help the cleanup crew tonight. Technically, I'm not even supposed to be talking to you so sorry for bumping into you, but I need to go." As I walked around him and further down the hallway I heard him yell,

"Hey. What's your name shortie?" I decided to ignore his little comment about my height. I turned around to see the smirk on his face. Ever had the urge to smack someone? Yeah, I do all the time. Just ask the poor idiots from ROH.

"Rikki."

"Well, see you around shortie." He said with that stupid smirk still on his face. Asshole.

"Why the hell would you ask for my name if you don't even use it?"

He just laughed and turned to walk away, his black dyed hair didn't move an inch as his gelled head continued down the hallway. I barely know him, and I already hate him. When Matt and Nick call, I'm so bitching about him later.

With a sigh, I continued down the hallway looking for one of the cleanup crew employees. It didn't take me much longer to meet up with one of them and be handed a broom. Apparently, one of the wrestlers spilled a massive bag of M&M's and it had to be cleaned up. At least I don't have to cleanup vomit or something else that'll make me puke in the process. After getting lost about fifty times, I found the catering area where the M&M's were all over the place. What, did they play a game with them or something? I could see a few of the wrestlers mulling around, trying to avoid the M&M's as much as possible. It wasn't until I had finished sweeping about 60% of the M&M's when I saw two of my favorite wrestlers, Edge and Christian.

**I know, I know. Really short chapter. But, I've had this chapter saved on my computer for over a month now and I figure I might as well post it. I was waiting for people to respond to the poll I had for chapter 1, but no one did. On a happy note, I should have all the time in the world the next coming weeks to add more chapters since I'll be taking the semester off. I'm excited. If you guys are lucky (and I feel like it), I may have the next chapter up by tomorrow (or is it later today? I don't know. It's like 3:30 in the morning). **

**Laters ^_^**


	4. Insulting Superstars And An Elimination

**Thanks to fffrail for the review! Enjoy Chapter 3 everyone!**

**Chapter 3**

**Edge's POV:**

_When will Christian let this go? It's just a bag of M&M's. It's not like this is the first time that I've made a bag explode (accidentally of course). I swear, if he doesn't let it go in the next 30 seconds, I'm gonna suplex Captain Charisma through a table._

"Dude, I told you not to try and open the bag of M&M's. It explodes every time! Now you've got a little girl sweeping them up." Just as I was about to drop my measly bag of M&M's and suplex him, I realized what he just said. _Wait a minute. Little girl?_

"Wait a minute. Little girl?" I turned to look in the direction where my poor bag of M&M's exploded on me to see a small girl in a navy blue jumpsuit sweeping up the M&M's. Isn't she too young to work here?

"Hey kid. Aren't you too young to work here?"

**Rikki's POV:**

_Really? REALLY? Is there anyone backstage that won't insult me today? _I'm guessing by the near empty bag in his hand that he's the culprit.

"No you idiot. I'm not too young to work here. Are you the one who spilled all these M&M's on the floor? Do you have any idea how long they took for me to clean up?" I said like I was reprimanding a small child. At least he had enough sense to look sheepish. Christian was smiling like I'd caught Edge red-handed (which I kind of did).

"Yeah…sorry about that. Guess I don't know my own strength."

"Uh huh. Listen, I'm going to go now. Please try not to spill the rest of your M&M's. Don't want to get yelled at by your boyfriend again do you?" I said while quickly running away laughing.

"Hey!" As I turned the corner, I could see that Edge looked pissed, but Christian was laughing his ass off. I wonder if he'll figure out that I insulted him too.

"Dammit! That was an insult to me too!"

Guess he figured it out. I laughed while checking my watch to see that the show was about to end. As I changed out of my jumpsuit and boarded the van back to the house, I couldn't help but think about how annoying that CM Punk was. I still don't understand why I was thinking about him to begin with. He's such an ass.

**Later that night in the gym.**

We didn't get back till about 2 in the morning from the house show so everyone was pretty exhausted. We thought that we'd get to go straight to bed as soon as we arrived. Apparently, we all forgot about the elimination tonight (or is it morning?). After all the complaining and groaning, we all trudged off the van and headed into the gym, most of us only half awake. Christina looked like she was about to fall over. Bill, Trish, and Booker T were standing in front of the ring with Stone Cold glaring at us from the ropes. We all lined up in front of our coaches, waiting to here who got into the bottom three based on our performances in Three Minutes of Hell earlier today.

"When I call your name, come forward."

_Please don't say my name. Please don't say my name. Please don't say my name._

"Michelle."

"Ariane."

"Eric."

_Oh thank God it wasn't me._ I can't say that I disagree with Stone Cold's decision. They all pretty much sucked. I wonder why Rima isn't in the bottom three. Maybe they just had too many people to pick from this week.

"I want every single one of you to go back to the house. You three, pack your bags, grab your tough enough belts, and come back here. Now get to steppin'."

As the rest of us kind of stood there watching Michelle, Ariane, and Eric leave, Stone Cold yelled "Get!" and we all scrambled and left the gym as fast as we could.

Later on that night, after Michelle and Eric returned from the gym, we found out that Ariane had been cut. Apparently she lacked commitment. I'm kind of surprised that Stone Cold chose Ariane to send home. I thought Michelle and Eric did much worse than she did in our challenge today. Oh well. Onto another week of training and getting closer to my dream.

**Well, that's all folks. I purposely made this chapter short because I wanted to end her first day in the house. Next chapter will focus more on episode 2 of Tough Enough. I'm going to start writing the next chapter now, but I can't guarantee that I'll have it finished by later tonight. Please review! I love to read them. **

**~Rikki18**


End file.
